When I Found Out About Magic
by fancraz4198
Summary: Miranda has never fit in at school. She has gotten into trouble for things she never knew about. Now its her 11th Birthday and her parents want to make her day special, but someone shows up at their door. Will Miranda for once find a place where she fits in?
1. New School

**This is my first fan fic so please review! I do not know how far I will go or what my plan is for the next chapters. I am writing the 2ed chapter but I have writers block right now. I hope to publish my within the next Chapter in 2 weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so I unfortunately do not own any ****characters you recognize.**

*OOooOO*

Miranda sat nervously at the table for breakfast it would be her first day at a new school. She had already attended 3 schools this year. Her parents said it was her dad's work that made them keep having to move, but Miranda knew better. At every school it would eventually happen the same way, being called up to the principal's office and then being accused of random accidents that she had no knowledge of. After a few accidents they would move again. But today was different she had a feeling this school wasn't going to last very long, and she hopped it didn't. The new school was a private girl's school, and she hated the drama that girls had. Miranda almost always made better friends with guys because of the drama with girls of what you wore and how you looked.

*OOooOO*

It was Miranda's 11th birthday. March 29th was a perfectly normal day to Miranda, but not to her parents. Miranda's parents always made sure Miranda had a good birthday day, because even though she always protested and said she had friends at school, they knew better. Parents always know the truth. They took it upon themselves to look out for Miranda on her birthday. They would always give Miranda her favorite birthday present, books. All year Miranda collected a list of books she wanted and periodically her parents would buy her a new one, but her birthday they would buy her 4 or 5 books. It was the best present for her but this year was different. Miranda's parents had received a visit, while Miranda was at school, from the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Obviously they had not believed Headmistress McGonagall at first, it seemed like a crazy joke. Miranda a witch! Then McGonagall explained, and as they listened it slowly dawned on them it did seem plausible.

*OOooOO*

Miranda sat outside the headmasters office waiting, ever since her first day at this school something mysterious happened and the headmaster always found a way to blame her, for the accidents, as Miranda called it. It was only Wednesday and she had already been called up to the headmaster's office three times that week, two the accidents she didn't even know about, but they blamed her anyways. The other accident well she couldn't explain it. One moment she was running from some bullies, the next moment the mean girls face planted in mud that a second before had not been there. The headmaster's assistant came out of the office, she was tall and skinny with short brown hair, "Miranda darling, the headmaster is ready to see you" she said with a smile and then opened the door to let her in.


	2. Can it be true?

*OOooOO*

When I entered the familiar office it hadn't changed from yesterday, except there was a yellow folder sitting open on the headmaster's wooden desk. The Headmaster sat in his black chair, I took a quick glance at the picture in the file, my stomach dropped the picture was my school photo. "That's not good" I muttered to myself. It never was my school photo, it was always photos of what I allegedly done. I asked before the headmaster could even say anything, what happened this time?

To my surprise he sat there and smiled. Then he said simply, "Please take a seat Miranda. I don't believe you have done anything this time."

"What? Then why did you call me to your office?"

"Simple matter really, Headmistress McGonagall and your parents are here to speak with you. I will let Professor McGonagall explain further." The headmaster stood up to open his door to let in my parents, and a stern looking woman with her gray white hair pulled into a tight bun, who I assumed was professor McGonagall.

*OOooOO*

I sat there stunned. This lady told me I was a witch. I can't be a witch. This is a joke. It's just a very rude joke, on my birthday. That's not nice. But my parents are going along with this, and my mom can never tell a lie. I ALWAYS know when my mom is lying. She must believe this nonsense. Witches and wizards don't exist, they're from fairy tales. Is this a dream?

"Miranda?" it was my mom, "are you ok honey? I know it's a shock"

I was pulled out of my thoughts, and I finally found my voice "How… How do you know I'm a witch?" I asked professor McGonagall.

"Accidental Magic records." she started, "In the Ministry of Magic there is a group who trace magic the department of underage magic. You may not know it but you have done magic before. Have you ever done something when you were frightened, mad, or emotional that you just couldn't explain?" Professor McGonagall asked. I immediately thought of how had the mud puddle really appeared? I was scared of those girls and but I just assumed I kicked a sprinkler pipe and it made it muddy. Could that have been magic?

"No, those were accidents… "

"Those accidents were magic; you really think a mud puddle could appear in 3 seconds?"

Now I was curious if that was magic had those other accidents been magic as well? "I guess not…"at this school, would I have to take math?"

McGonagall slightly smiled in amusement. "No, Miranda you wouldn't have to learn muggle education. You would just learn magic."

"Muggle education?"

"Muggles are non magical people. Muggle education I believe consist of subjects such as math, and science."

At this my mom turned, "wait Miranda wouldn't continue her education? I thought this was a school."

McGonagall politely replied "Miranda wouldn't need to know those things in the wizarding world; with a Hogwarts education she could get a job anywhere. She would be just taught different forms of magic."

You could see how this affected my mom; she was a doctor, and went to college for degrees in sciences. Unfortunately, she never understood that all I ever liked was English class. I never have liked math or science. To hear that I wouldn't have to take anymore math, well I like that idea."

My mom turned and said "but honey are you sure you want to go to this school? It's a boarding school and you wouldn't be able to take your regular classes."

"Mom, the only class I really like here is the English class because we get to read books. I have never been interested in math or science. You know I never have fit in, I always have been different, and maybe here I will fit in."

McGonagall said, "Miss. Blackwood too get your school supplies I will take you and your parents to London now if you would like. (Note: I Know I said her birthday was in March but I just realized that it didn't work with my time line, so it's now May 29th.) This is your school supplies list."

I looked down at the list "We can get Wands and Robes in London?" I had been to London only once since it was an hour drive, but I didn't remember seeing anything that was on the list there.

"There is a wizarding shopping center called Diagon Ally which only magical folk can enter. You will be able to buy any needed school supplies there."


	3. Olivanders

**AN: Sorry it takes me so long to update, I am still trying to figure out how to get my hundreds of ideas onto paper without overwhelming everyone with them all. Any reviews are welcome. Suggestions on where the story should go are also welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phillip (Miranda's father)<strong>

Diagon Ally is amazing. I had a hard time getting Miranda out of the book shop called Flourish and Blotts. I think she found a new favorite store. After converting our money to the Wizarding World's currency, gold and silver coins, we bought Miranda's robes and a tabby cat with orang and black markings, which she promptly named Lily after her favorite flower a tiger lily. Lastly, McGonagall walked us to the far end of the Ally, where there was run down shop called Ollivanders. I assumed that this is where we would be getting her a wand, since that was the one thing we had yet to buy on her list. There wasn't enough room for all of us in the shop because the walls were filled with boxes from the floor to ceiling in many different sizes. I walked in with Miranda as McGonagall and my wife Holly stayed outside.

Entering the dusty shop I wondered out loud, "Do they ever dust?"

"Oh hello there, are you a Hogwarts student?" A man addressed Miranda curiously, having appeared from behind the stacks of teetering boxes.

"Errm... yes." Miranda replied hesitantly.

"Ok then, let's see. Which is your wand arm?"

"I am ambidextrous."

"A challenge. Ok. Just let me measure you." Then with a swish of a wand a measuring tape began taking measurements of Miranda's height, both of her forearm lengths, ect. Soon, I heard a few thumps come from the back of the room, and then Mr. Ollivander came back into view with about 10 small rectangular boxes precariously balancing in his arms. The measuring tape stopped and Mr. Ollivander handed Miranda a wand.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda<strong>

I felt so foolish waving wands around; nothing ever happened. Sometimes, Mr. Olivander snatched the wand away before I even swished it through the air. With every wand that he took away, I got more and more discouraged. What if I couldn't find a wand? Was I even a witch, or did they make a mistake? But every time Mr. Olivander took away a wand, he seemed to become even more determined. The pile kept multiplying. After about the 20th wand Mr. Olivander just disappeared.

He came back with a very old box. It was even dustier than the others.

"You're a very tricky customer," He said with a grin, "As to why I didn't try this one sooner is beyond me."

As he opened the box I became nervous. Will this wand work? What is he even looking for out of it anyways?

"Rowan, Dragon core, 12 3/5 inches, reasonably supple."

I took the wand, the moment I grasped it I felt a burning chill run through my fingers. I waved it through the air; bright blue, red, and black sparks flew about the room.

"Miss Blackwood, bravo! I had yet to see in all my years sparks like that! Then again… that wand… interesting. That is very interesting…. That will be 7 gallons."

I handed over the money and then asked, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Ollivander, what is so interesting?"

"Ahh, you see dear, those that study wand lore understand that the wand chooses the wizard or witch. However in this case it seems not only the wand chose you but you the wand. The sparks indicate the connection but are also part of you. Most people have only two colors while you had 3. What is also interesting is the wand itself. The wand wood, Rowan, is a rare wood that is hard to turn dark. The core to your wand is known for easily being _turned_ dark. I also have never made another wand that specific length. I expect some very great things from you Miss Blackwood."

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda<strong>

I have been counting down the days until September first. My muggle school has finished, and I only have 15 more days until I go to Hogwarts. I have quickly scanned through my books for the school year, and I guess that they were somewhat interesting, but I wanted to read something more fun, so I convinced my parents to take me back to Diagon Ally. Specifically, to explore Flourish and Blotts. They had every type of book imaginable, although my favorite was _Quiditch Through The Ages_. Riding a broomstick just seems like it would be so much fun. However, when I asked, my parents wouldn't let me buy a broom because the list says that first years weren't allowed to have them yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda<strong>

The day before the term started a knock came from the door I immediately opened the door to a stressed Professor McGonagall.

"I can't stay long Mrs. Blackwood; I just came to drop off your train ticket. The train will leave at exactly 11 O'clock so do not be late. Make sure to be at Kings Cross in time to get onto the platform nine and three quarters, it may be a little scary because it is your first time, but if you need to just take it at a slight run to get onto the platform. Now I must get back to the school to prepare for the term goodbye Mrs. Blackwood."

Next thing I knew she had handed me a train ticket and disappeared with a _pop_. Did she just say platform nine and three quarters? When I looked down at the ticket it said platform nine and three quarters, I didn't hear her wrong, but I didn't think there was such a place!


	4. Friends and Bullies

**Just want to say think you to my Beta, and the few people who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing, thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

It was September first, and Miranda was excited to go to Hogwarts. However, she was a little nervous, thinking that she wouldn't be able to make friends and that she would be away from her parents for nine months. She had already packed and couldn't sleep. She ended up sitting up all night re-reading her new books. It was now 7 am and she couldn't wait any longer to wake up her parents, even though they did not need to leave until half past nine.

She now sat on the Hogwarts express, waiting to leave. Miranda had already said goodbye to her parents, because they had to leave for work. Her mom was a secretary at a drill company for Mr. Dursley, a man she complained about constantly. Her father was a car technician.

As she watched the other wizarding families through the window, she noticed new arrivals when there was only five minutes left until departure. She watched as a large family of red heads ran through the barrier, the youngest seeming to be upset, as she pouted to her mother. The mother was hovering over her children hugging them and even rubbed one of their noses. Two twins went over to talk to their sister until their mother gave them a glare, as if saying, 'you better not!'

The train finally left with Miranda in her compartment all alone, watching as parents waved goodbye to their children, and at that moment, she was cursing Mr. Dursley for not letting her mother off of work for the day. After leaving the station, two girls walked into Miranda's compartment, deep in conversation.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miranda<span>**

I sat reminiscing about how my mother couldn't get off work when two girls walked into the compartment.

"Oh, you saw him too? I hope to-" The girl was of medium build with her dark hair in a plait down her back, and she had just noticed me sitting in the compartment. Obviously, they had thought the compartment was empty. "Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full."

I replied with a simple, "Sure." The other girl had blond hair pulled into two pigtails, one at each side of her head. Both girls looked about my age. They sat down on the other side of the compartment.

The girl with dark hair asked, "What's your name? I am Hannah Abbot, and this is Susan Bones."

"I'm Miranda Blackwood."

"Are you a first year too? Did you hear that Harry Potter is on the train?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"Er... I am. I don't know who that is." I assumed that he is some kind of celebrity, but why would a celebrity go to Hogwarts, they could just be home schooled.

Susan inquired gently, "Are you a Muggle-born? Don't worry; we can fill you in on this world. We both grew up with wizards and witches in our families."

"Yea, ok." I replied quietly.

"Ok. Well, Harry Potter is famous in the Wizarding World for being the only person in history to survive the killing curse. The story is that about 11 years ago, there was a wizarding war against a very dark wizard, whom we call You-Know-Who. He was very evil and his goal was to assert wizard supremacy above muggles. However, in the height of his power, he went to Potter's home and murdered his parents, but Harry lived. Like I said, no one has ever survived the killing curse except for Harry, and he survived as only a baby. That night when he tried to kill Harry, was the night You-Know-Who disappeared. He has never been heard from or seen since."

I didn't know how to reply to that. A baby defeated a dark wizard, and vanquished him. That has got to be a joke, or this Harry Potter is very strong. Luckily, I didn't have to reply, because at that moment, three boys entered our compartment: a boy with blond hair, and two others that looked like boulders.

"Hello, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle." The blond boy announced with a grandiose gesture at himself and his companions.

We three girls glanced at each other, and Susan replied hesitantly gesturing to each person in turn as she introduced them, "I am Susan Bones, this Hannah Abbot, and this is Miranda Blackwood." She cast a cautious glance at Malfoy, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I don't want to intrude, but it sounded as if you were talking about Harry Potter," Malfoy stated. It sounded as if he had been eavesdropping in on part of our conversation.

"Yes we were. We were just filling Miranda in on why he is famous." Hannah replied quickly.

"Oh, well then Blackwood, don't get the wrong impression from what they told you. My parents believe that he is just a very powerful dark wizard and is soon to be the next You-Know-Who. I would suggest staying away from him, he could be dangerous." Malfoy seemed a little rude to me; he judged someone he had never met before.

"Well for all you know, he could just be a great wizard. Just because he is powerful, does that mean he is a dark wizard?" Susan replied, anger coloring her voice slightly, "I don't think so."

"It's not nice to judge those you don't know." I scolded Malfoy.

"Well then Crabbe, Goyle, let's go. I don't really enjoy talking to people who socialize so closely with Mud-bloods." Then he walked out, nose in the air, and left me to wonder just what in the world was a Mud-blood, and why Hannah and Susan gasped when he said it.

"What's a Mud-blood?" I asked.

"It is a very rude insult meaning 'dirty blood'. There are Pure-blood wizards, meaning their families are all witches or wizards, and then there are Muggle-borns. Pure-bloods sometimes have a prejudice against Muggle-borns like Malfoy's family does. However, there are other Pure-blood families that don't care about that, like our families. We both are Pure-bloods, but to us, being a Muggle-born makes no difference. Some Muggle-borns are even better at magic than Pure-bloods, so it really makes no difference." Hannah replied.

Soon, Hannah and Susan started filling me in on all of the different houses. They both hoped to be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I secretly hoped to be in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, I know I'm not brave like a Gryffindor, but as long as I wasn't in Slytherin, it seemed okay to me. Susan and Hannah reassured me that very few Muggle-borns were ever placed in Slytherin, so I didn't have to worry.

It was about one o'clock when a short, smiling lady pushing a cart opened the compartment door and asked if we wanted any sweets. I said no thank you. I wasn't a fan of Snickers and many candy bars, but Susan and Hannah went out to buy a few things. They bought a few of their favorite candies to share with me. They came back in the compartment and dropped their candies on the seat across from mine; instead of Mars Bars I saw Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Cauldron Cakes. Holding up a package of Cauldron Cakes, I asked, "What are these?"

Susan answered while trying to grab her frog she had just opened, "They're chocolate. Try one, and if you don't like them, I will have the rest of the package."

Hannah saw me staring at the frog and assured me, "Don't worry, it's just a spell from the manufacturers. The cauldrons don't have any spells on them like that." I opened the package to a chocolate Cauldron Cake that let off a wisp of smoke from a pink liquid. Checking the package, I realized that it was strawberry filling.

During the rest of the train ride, we sat around telling funny stories of accidental magic, until it started to get dark and we decided to put on our robes. While I was still laughing at Hannah's story of turning her mom's hair aqua green, I realized I had made my very first friends.


End file.
